


A Holiday Delay

by NoShipsLikePartnerships



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Amnesia, Background Relationships, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, stuck at airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShipsLikePartnerships/pseuds/NoShipsLikePartnerships
Summary: Newt points to the blizzard outside. "Nobody's going anywhere, dude."Hermann sighs deeply.Of all the flights to end up on, of all the people he could have potentially been sat beside, and it had to be with him. Of course it had. And now, they were stuck together at the same airport, as well. Like the universe had decided to play a particularly mean-spirited trick on them. Right in time for the holidays, too. The snow storm couldn't have happened at a worse time.(Or: Newt and Hermann get stuck at an airport, my entry for the Newmann Hallmark AU Fest)
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Newt/Hermann Hallmark AU Fest 2020





	A Holiday Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Me, posting my hallmark AU on the very last day? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> The premise for this is loosely inspired by the movie A Christmas Detour, mostly I just really wanted to write 'stuck together at an airport' lol (which is where the similarities end tbh) and my bingo card worked pretty well for that, using the tropes: character has never seen snow + convenient snow storm + delayed/cancelled flights + enemies to loves/rivals to lovers + amnesia. I'll be honest, it kind of got away from me a bit (I think this is the longest fic I've posted yet) but it was fun!

Newt looks at the seat number, then down at his plane ticket, then back to the seat again.

"Uh, excuse me," he says to a passing flight attendant, "there must be some mistake."

"Sir?"

"I can't sit _there_."

He waves a hand at the empty window seat. The occupant of the neighbouring aisle seat scowls in displeasure. "You can't be serious," Hermann says, looking up at him over the rims of his glasses.

"Are there any other seats?" Newt asks, hoping he doesn't sound too desperate, but also ready to beg if he has to.

"I'm sorry," the flight attendant replies, "it's a full flight."

That's not really surprising, considering the upcoming holidays, not to mention the snow that's apparently on its way—makes sense that a lot of people would be traveling today, in an effort to avoid the bad weather.

Hermann makes a face like he's swallowed a particularly sour lemon. Newt forces a smile. "It's fine," he says. "This is fine."

Five hours isn't the end of the world, he reasons. He'll be back in Boston before he knows it.

He lifts his carry-on, about to shove it into the overhead compartment, and stops as he sees that it's already full. "Oh, _come_ on." He glances down at Hermann. "Is that all yours?"

"No, I've just the one bag."

"Great," Newt mutters, and then adds, more loudly, "that means that some _asshole_ decided to put their bags where they didn't belong." He looks around, glaring at the other passengers, as if that'll somehow help him identify the culprit. No guilty party rushes to confess, though, or to move the offending luggage.

"Sir," the flight attendant pleads, "you need to store your carry-on and take your seat. We're taking off soon."

"Well, I'm trying but," he points to the overhead compartment, "somebody beat me to it."

The flight attendant takes his bag from him. "I'll find another place for it. Please sit down and fasten your seatbelt."

"Yes, Newton, _sit down,_ " Hermann says. "You're causing a scene."

"Oh, now you're worried about that?"

"Sir—"

"Okay, okay!" Newt holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm sitting."

He ends up having to squeeze past Hermann—already buckled in, and clearly not about to get up and let him pass—to get to his seat. Fine, whatever. Five hours, Newt reminds himself, staring out the window, and only half-listening to the pre-flight announcement. He can do this.

Five hours, and he'll never have to see Hermann Gottlieb again.

Hermann, who Newt had been so excited to finally meet in person, after years of correspondence, who just happened to be a guest lecturer at the same conference as Newt, at Seattle Pacific University. Hermann, who had managed to completely derail Newt's presentation, as well as quash any hopes he'd had about the two of them, a cruel lesson in Expectations vs Reality.

Hermann, who—Newt glances over—is now wearing a pair of those oversized noise-cancelling headphones, in an attempt to completely ignore him. Well, two can play that game. Newt digs his earbuds out of his pocket, and plugs them into the entertainment console. He'll watch a movie. Hell, he has time for _two_ movies. Unfortunately, the selection's not that great—his choices consist of movies that are a decade old, or those corny holiday movies that come out every year. Admittedly, he does have a fondness for those, but he's just really not in the mood for anything even remotely romantic right now.

He finally settles on some random disaster movie, figuring that it might make him feel better to watch someone have an even worse day than him. Not that he ends up paying much attention to it. Every thirty minutes or so, Hermann removes his collapsible cane from where it's been stowed under his seat, and gets up to walk up and down the aisle (probably to stretch his leg) so Newt is forced to acknowledge that he is, in fact, still there.

About four hours into the flight, they begin to hit some turbulence. Newt's definitely been through worse, but it makes him a little uneasy all the same. Next to him, Hermann grips the arm rest a little tighter, but doesn't say anything, and continues to stare straight ahead.

"For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure that turbulence has never brought down a plane," Newt says, having no idea whether or not that's actually true, but trying to be reassuring.

"Yes, thank you for that," Hermann snaps.

Newt glares, not sure why he was even bothering to be nice, and goes back to watching the (pretty boring) second movie he'd chosen.

"Good afternoon, everyone, this is your captain speaking," a voice announces over the speaker some time later, cutting the audio off from the entertainment console. His accent sounds vaguely Australian. "We're approaching Boston but were informed they've been hit with quite a bit of snow, so we're just waiting for them to clear the runway before we can safely begin our descent."

Hermann visibly tenses at this. "We'd bloody well better land on time," he mutters, "I have a connecting flight to catch."

They do not land on time.

Waiting for the snow removal adds about twenty minutes to their flight, and then another ten minutes once they've landed before they open the door and let everyone out. Hermann's practically seething, the strap of his carry-on already in one hand, and his cane clutched tightly in the other. Once they're finally allowed to exit the plane, he stands and shoves his way through the aisle, without a word, or even a look back at Newt.

Whatever, Newt thinks, good riddance.

He's about to get up and grab his own carry-on, until he remembers that it was whisked away somewhere by the flight attendant. Which means that he's stuck there until he can flag her down. Looking up and down the aisle, he finally spots her at the other end of the cabin. "Oh, _goddamnit_."

Honestly, could this day get any worse?

"Delayed?" Hermann asks through gritted teeth. "What do you _mean_ , it's been delayed?"

The gate agent smiles apologetically. "Well, due to the weather—"

"Yes, yes, I understand. When is the next flight, then?"

She taps a few keys, then checks her screen. "It's been tentatively rescheduled to three o'clock this afternoon."

"Tentatively," Hermann echoes flatly. The gate agent, still smiling that same practiced, customer-service smile, shrugs, as if to say 'what can you do?'

There isn't much he _can_ do, except retrieve his luggage and wait.

As he makes his way over to the baggage claim, the thick crowd of people around the carousel confirms that Hermann's not the only one stuck in this situation. Glancing at the screens displaying the flight schedules, he sees a grim amount of red spelling out the words 'delayed' and 'cancelled' next to almost every departure. He isn't particularly optimistic about boarding his connection any time soon.

At least he doesn't have to worry about—

"Hey, wait up!"

Hermann freezes, then turns to see Newt hurrying toward him, lugging his carry-on behind him.

"Why are you still _here_?" he hisses.

Newt points to the blizzard outside. "Nobody's going anywhere, dude."

Hermann sighs deeply.

Of all the flights to end up on, of all the people he could have potentially been sat beside, and it had to be with him. Of _course_ it had.And now, they were stuck together at the same airport, as well. Like the universe had decided to play a particularly mean-spirited trick on them. Right in time for the holidays, too. The snow storm couldn't have happened at a worse time.

Hoping that Newt gets the hint, Hermann pushes his way through to the front of the carousel to locate his bag, but no such luck with either—his luggage is nowhere to be seen, and Newt follows closely behind him.

"Oh, sweet!" Newt moves forward and grabs a garish suitcase that's covered in stickers, and pulls it off the carousel with a grunt. Hermann expects him to leave, but he doesn't, and continues to wait with him. It's puzzling, to be sure, but he's given up on trying to make sense of Newt's actions by now.

It takes a few more minutes for Hermann's suitcase to appear, but finally, mercifully, it does. Newt reaches down as if to grab the handle for him, but Hermann beats him to it.

"Excuse me, pardon me," he says, as he finally manages to get the thing onto the ground, and then has to fight his way back through the crowd to get out of there. He extends the handle and starts to wheel the suitcase behind him, when he collides with someone heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

He's about to tell the woman, who looks to be just slightly younger than him, that she should watch where she's going. but the poor thing looks positively mortified at having run into him. Hermann smiles politely. "It's quite alright."

"Are you okay?" her companion, a man with slicked-back hair, asks.

"Yes, thank you," Hermann says, trying to end this conversation so he can just _leave_ already.

"Hey, I think we were on the same flight," the woman says, just as Newt catches up to Hermann yet again.

"Oh, yeah!" the man chimes in. He turns to Newt. "I remember now. You were the guy freaking out about his carry-on."

"I was not—"

The woman's eyes widen in recognition, and she grins. "Wow, it's like meeting a celebrity or something."

Her companion nods toward the display screen. "Did your flight get cancelled too?"

"Delayed," Hermann answers. "Now, if you'll please excuse me—"

"Attention everyone..." 

They all pause, listening to the announcement. "Due to the current weather conditions, all remaining flights for today have been cancelled until further notice. Passengers are free to stay and wait, but there is no guarantee we'll be able to fly anywhere before tomorrow at the earliest."

A collective groan sounds throughout the airport.

So much for getting out of there, Hermann thinks miserably.

The four of them trudge over to a bunch of empty seats over in the corner (a sign reads 'Gate 13' which Hermann hopes won't turn out to bring them more bad luck—not that he believes in that sort of thing, of course, but it's truly been that sort of day) and drop their bags together in a heap beside them. Two college-age students sit nearby—a young man in a Seattle Pacific hoodie, and a young woman in a blue jacket, with a matching blue suitcase on the seat next to her. They must have been on the same flight as well.

"Would it be alright if we join you?"

The young woman glances up, and smiles warmly at them. "Sure."

Hermann begins to thank her, but is interrupted by an indignant squawk from Newt.

"It's you!"

"Me?" she asks, startled.

"No, _him_." Newt points at the young man, who looks over at him, bemused. "I'd recognize that carry-on anywhere. You're the jerk who put his bag in the overhead over _my_ seat."

He shrugs. "There wasn't enough space in mine, so..."

"So you thought, 'oh I know! I'll screw someone else over!' Great idea, guy."

"It was the flight attendant who took his bag," the young woman explains patiently. "And his name is Raleigh, not 'guy.' I'm Mako."

Newt has the decency to look a little chagrined. "It's still bulky as hell. What's even in there, anyway?"

"Ice skates. I used to—"

"Play hockey?" Newt guesses.

"Figure skate, actually."

"Huh."

"Used to?" the man with the slicked-back hair asks. "What happened?"

Hermann watches as the others sit down, and feels he has no choice but to join them—he hadn't really signed up to hear this man's life story, but it appears it's going to happen whether he wishes it or not.

"I fell," Raleigh says, "messed up my left shoulder. I can still skate, but I can't really do any of the jumps anymore, and I definitely couldn't catch my partner. I've been looking into doing solo stuff, maybe ice dancing or something, but nothing's really worked out yet."

"I skate too," Mako says. Raleigh smiles.

"I know, I've seen you practice at the arena. You're good."

She smiles back. "Thank you. I'm hoping to compete next year, if I can find a partner."

"Cool, good luck with that," Newt says. "I'm Newt, by the way. This is—"

"Dr. Hermann Gottlieb," Hermann interrupts, knowing full well that Newt won't bother to use his full title.

"My name's Tendo," the man with slicked-back hair introduces himself, "and this here is Alison."

"So, where were you all headed?" Newt asks.

"Ali and I were going back home—well, to her home in New York—so I can meet her family."

"Oooh," Newt interrupts, "getting serious, huh?"

Alison blushes slightly at that, ducking her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"We just got back from mine," Tendo continues, "over in San Francisco. This is actually my first real snowfall, but honestly it's not as fun an experience as I thought it would be."

"I was headed home too, up in Alaska," Raleigh says. "We're a small bunch, just me and my parents, my older brother and little sister."

Mako nods. "I'm on my way to see my father and brother in London."

"I was going back to Germany to see my family as well. I'd just been to a conference, and..." Hermann glances quickly at Newt, then looks away, clearing his throat. "I haven''t been back in some time. We aren't particularly close, but you know how it is this time of year."

"What about you, Newt?" Tendo asks.

"Oh, I'm here to visit my dad."

"Wait... here?"

"Yeah, I live in Boston."

Raleigh's eyebrows shoot up. "So you're not waiting for a flight? You could actually just... go home right now."

"Well," Newt says, "not right _now_. It's awful out there, I'm stuck like the rest of you. And my dad's not even expecting me until tomorrow." He gestures toward Hermann. "Our flight got bumped up, so—"

"Oh, you two were traveling together?" Alison asks.

"It wasn't _planned_ ," Hermann clarifies. "We were at the same conference. We're—"

"Academic rivals," Newt interrupts. Hermann rolls his eyes.

"I was going to say colleagues. 'Rivals' is entirely too dramatic—"

"Oh, you want to talk about being dramatic?" Newt says. "Who's the one who decided to tear apart my entire theory, in front of _everyone_?"

"It was meant to be an open discussion."

"I was barely five minutes into my presentation!"

"Well," Hermann huffs, "it isn't my fault that you were wrong. Besides, you criticized mine first."

"At least I let you finish yours!"

"And anyway, your theory was preposterous. The idea that there might be alien life at the bottom of the ocean? Honestly, Newton, you were embarrassing yourself. I likely did you a favor."

"Dude, there is all sorts of stuff down there that we don't even know about! Who's to say it all originated on Earth?"

"Okay, guys, enough!" Raleigh says, holding up his hands. "Please, let's get back on track."

Hermann lifts his chin. "Sounds good to me."

Newt crosses his arms. "Whatever."

"Wait," Mako says, "where do you think they come from?"

"What?"

"The 'alien sea creatures' you mentioned."

"Oh, please don't get him started—"

"Asteroids, wormholes..." Newt says, ticking each one off on his fingers. Hermann tunes him out.

Alison looks down at her phone with a frown. "Ugh, I am getting no reception in here."

"None of us are," Raleigh tells her.

Newt stops mid-lecture, and looks over at them. "The worst part is, we're not even that far from downtown. If we could just get a ride somewhere..."

" _That's_ the worst part?" Hermann asks incredulously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Newt says, "did you want to live in an airport forever?"

"I meant to say that, clearly, the worst part is being stuck here with you."

"Guys..." Tendo interrupts tiredly. "Maybe we should just go outside and see if the shuttle is still running, or if there are any taxis left."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Raleigh agrees.

The decision is unanimous, and everyone starts to put on their winter gear. Hermann unzips his suitcase and pulls out his parka. He also swaps out the foldable cane he'd used on the airplane for his usual one, which feels more comfortable in his hands.

"Somebody should probably stay here with our luggage, though," Alison points out.

"Ah." Hermann pauses in the middle of putting the parka on. He glances at the blustery weather outside, which he honestly would rather avoid if possible. "I'll stay."

Newt hesitates. "Do you want some company?"

"It's fine," Hermann says, eternally perplexed by the walking contradiction that is Newton Geiszler.

Newt stands by the automatic sliding door, motioning for everyone else to head outside first as he searches his pockets for the mittens that he's sure are there somewhere. Even if they're only going outside for a minute or two (hopefully), the cold always dries the hell out his hands.

Raleigh leads the way, followed by Alison, Mako, and Tendo. He slides a little, but manages not to fall, and turns back to the group.

"Careful, it's—"

Before he can finish, Alison's foot slips on the ice, and she lets out a little yelp as she loses her balance. Mako's arm shoots out to grab her, holding her firmly in place.

"Whoa," Raleigh says, "you've got incredible reflexes."

Mako blushes slightly. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ ," Alison says, turning to her. "That was amazing."

"Are you okay?" Tendo asks in alarm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just watch your step, hon."

They make it a few more feet before stopping, as it's obvious that the shuttle stop is deserted. The row of taxis that Newt normally sees when he exits the airport after a trip is also empty. Basically, every ride option they should have had is long gone by now.

"So much for that," he sighs. Defeated, they head back inside. Newt's glasses fog up a little at the sudden change in temperature, and he takes them off so that they clear up faster. When he puts them back on, he sees Hermann watching them hopefully as they return. Mako shakes her head, andhis shoulders slump at the understanding that they're stranded.

"How about some coffees or something?" Tendo offers, in an effort to boost morale. Newt volunteers to go with him, since he knows the airport pretty well, especially where to get the best coffee. There's a small line at the cafe, but Newt's impressed that they're still open at all.

"It sucks that you still have to work," he says sympathetically after placing their order. "I'm sure you'd much rather go home."

"Are you kidding me?" the barista answers, raising an eyebrow (Newt watches as her piercing moves up with it). "I'm happy to keep making lattes all day if it means staying inside, where it's warm. In case you haven't noticed, it is _nasty_ out there."

She has a point, and he has noticed. Given the current options, their situation's definitely not as bad as it could be, so... silver lining, and all that.

The barista hands them each a tray, and they return to hand out the beverages (tea for Hermann, hot chocolate for Mako, coffees for everyone else), as well as try to come up with a plan of action.

"So," Raleigh says, taking a sip of his coffee, "I asked around and the airport hotel is booked solid, and all of the shuttles have already gone. But I was told there's a car rental around here, anyone know where that is?"

"Yeah," Newt says, "it's a little further out from where the shuttle stop is, same exit as before though."

"Great, let's go take a look if there's anything left."

Newt probably should have thought of it earlier, when they were already outside, but he's never actually used it before (since he doesn't drive) so it had completely slipped his mind.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Alison grimaces.

"It's okay, we don't all need to go," Raleigh says. "I'll be fine on my own."

Mako stands. "I'll come."

Newt downs the rest of his drink, and puts his mittens back on. "Yeah, I'll go too."

"What, you're going to help with locating a car?" Hermann asks. Newt scowls at him.

"No, I'm going to see if I can get any reception outside so I can call my dad. But I totally could help," Newt says, "if I wanted to. Which I don't."

"Gee, thanks," Raleigh mumbles.

"You probably should be grateful," Hermann tells him.

Newt holds up a mittened hand. "You can't tell," he says, "but I'm flipping you off right now."

"Charming."

Newt's glasses fog up again the moment he steps outside.

With the wind, it's colder than it was before. In Newt's defense, he hadn't originally planned on spending too much time outside once he got back from the conference—a quick cab ride to his dad's after landing and he'd be inside for the rest of his visit. His leather jacket was just fine for Seattle weather, but not so much for Boston. He didn't bring any kind of winter boots, either, just his usual pair, and has to move slowly to navigate the ice and snow.

Once his glasses de-fog, he looks around but doesn't see Raleigh and Mako anywhere. They didn't have that much of a head start, so they shouldn't be too far. Newt's not really expecting them to find any kind of transportation at this point, but it's still worth trying. If he can at least get a hold of his dad, maybe he won't mind if Newt brings over some company. Even if, with the exception of Hermann, he's only known these people for a couple of hours, he'd feel bad about just leaving them behind. Even if that means bringing Hermann along, too.

None of this was going at all the way that Newt had been hoping for—the timing of the conference already hadn't been the best, but he'd figured he could make the most of it anyway. Wintertime has always been considered romantic, and the object of his affections was going to be at that very same conference. It had all seemed so perfect, until it wasn't. Everything went to hell, but he thought that at the very least, he'd be able to nurse his broken heart over the next two weeks as he spent winter break with his dad. And now, even that isn't going as planned.

Squinting against the wind, which continues to blow snow into his face—and his glasses—Newt waves the cell phone around. It doesn't do much, though. Looks like there just isn't any reception anywhere. With a sigh, he slides his phone back into his pocket and starts back toward the airport, completely forgetting about the ice—

And slips, falling backward before hitting his head on the ground.

He stares up in a daze, vision tunnelling until the white-grey sky is replaced by solid black.

Hermann stares out the window at the storm still raging outside. Everything is white, and he can't see the others anymore. He feels cold just looking at it—he's still got his parka on, despite the fact that he didn't even go outside. The tea helped to warm him somewhat, but he's still a little chilly.

There's a sudden 'whoosh' as the sliding doors open, letting in a strong gust of wind, as well as some snow, and...

Raleigh and Mako rush inside, hauling an unconscious Newt between them. Hermann is out of his seat and clutching his cane in an instant.

"Quick, put him over here," Raleigh instructs, indicating a row of empty seats in the waiting area. He and Mako lay Newt down carefully.

"Newton! What happened?" Hermann asks, rushing to his side. Alison and Tendo aren't far behind.

"We found him lying in the snow by the entrance," Raleigh says. "He must have wiped out on the ice."

Hermann reaches down, purely on instinct, to grasp his hand. At the touch, Newt finally comes around, and opens his eyes. Hermann drops his hand immediately, stepping back to give him some room. "Newton, are you alright?"

Newt sits up, and looks around in confusion.

"Newt?" Mako asks.

He looks back at her with a frown. "Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"Well, yeah," Tendo says. "You're Newt, aren't you?"

He blinks. "Am I?"

There's a pause among the group, as everyone waits for the punchline, but it never comes.

"You're... you're serious?" Hermann asks, heart sinking fast. "You don't remember who you are? Or... or any of us?"

Newt looks at each of them in turn, and then shakes his head. "No, I really don't. Sorry."

He's shivering, and only then seems to notice his thin leather jacket, wet now that the snow on it has melted. Hermann shrugs off his own coat, handing the green parka over to him. "Here."

"Oh." Newt blinks up at him in surprise. "Thanks."

He peels off his jacket, and stops as the motion reveals the colorful tattoos peeking out from under his shirt. "Whoa," he says, pulling one sleeve up to get a closer look. "That is _cool_. Must've taken forever, though."

"It did," Hermann confirms, remembering when Newt had written to tell him all about the incredibly long process. "You're very proud of them."

Newt pulls on the parka, which is slightly too large on him, and nuzzles his cheek against the furry hood. "Soft."

"Does he need first aid or something?" Raleigh asks, raising an eyebrow.

Alison frowns. "Is that even a thing at airports?"

"Maybe we could try and find a security guard... they might know what to do." Tendo suggests.

"I feel fine," Newt insists.

Raleigh puts a hand on his shoulder. "No offense, but you're probably not the best judge of that right now."

"Yeah," Newt says, "that's fair."

"Hey, didn't you say you were a doctor?" Alison asks, turning to Hermann.

"Ah, not a medical doctor..." Hermann answers, suddenly feeling quite helpless.

"It's okay," Tendo says, "we'll split up and go look for someone to help, why don't you two stay here?"

"Yes, you've known him the longest," Mako chimes in. "Maybe you can help him remember something."

"I'll... I'll try."Hermann watches as the others hurry off, then turns back to Newt, who seems to be taking all of this rather well.

"So, my name is Newton," he says, like he's trying it out for the first time. "After Isaac Newton, I guess?"

Hermann chuckles at that. "You certainly let people assume so. But no, actually. You once told me that it was in tribute to your grandfather, who passed away shortly before you were born. Though you insist that everyone call you Newt."

"You don't."

"Ah. I—"

"Are we not friends?"

"We're... we're colleagues," he answers. "It's different. We usually refer to each other by title."

"Oh. Okay." He pauses. "What kind of colleagues?"

"You're a biology professor at MIT, and I teach physics at Cambridge. We were actually both on our way back from the same Applied Sciences conference, when, ah—" he stops, not sure how much detail he should really go into. It might be best to wait and let Newt remember that part on his own. "We're here because of the snow storm."

Newt walks over to the window, eyes wide with wonder.

"Wow," he breathes, pressing his face against the glass. "I've never seen snow before."

"Yes, you have. They literally pulled you out of the snow earlier," Hermann points out. "And you're from here in Boston, so you've seen plenty of it."

"Well, I don't remember that, so... it's new to me, I guess."

"You don't remember anything at all?" Hermann asks. "From... from before, I mean." Nothing about the conference, he wants to say. Or their flight.

Newt shakes his head. "Nope, sorry."

A fresh start. A second chance. That was what Hermann had wanted, wasn't it? He hadn't wanted this, though, not for Newt to get hurt. Even if it meant he was being far nicer to Hermann as a result. Still, a part of him—a very small part—is actually glad, in a way. Well, perhaps not _glad_ , but relieved, as selfish as that might seem. The tension between them earlier, not to mention on the plane, had been painful. He still feels guilty for thinking it, though.

"So, lay it on me."

"What do you mean?" Hermann asks, startled.

"I mean 'Newt 101.' Tell me about, well... _me_."

"Perhaps it would be better to let you remember—"

"Oh, come on," Newt says. "You've got to give me something, I'm a blank slate over here."

"Not entirely," Hermann comments dryly. "Your personality still seems very much intact."

"Heh," Newt chuckles, "you make that sound like a bad thing."

Hermann pauses, needing to remind himself that Newt no longer remembers their so-called 'rivalry' or any of their arguments. "Well. It's certainly encouraging."

Newt nods. "So how long have we known each other?"

"Three years, though we've mostly corresponded through—"

"Letters!" Newt cries triumphantly, snapping his fingers.

Hermann smiles. "That's right."

"Cool," Newt says. "A little old-fashioned, I guess, but still... we must've been pretty excited to meet in person, then."

He says it so earnestly, and Hermann can't help it as his smile falters in response. "Yes, I... I suppose so."

Hermann certainly had been, and he's sure that Newt was, too. Instead, it had all gone wrong, and by the end of it, Newt had looked at him with so much disappointment in his eyes. He might have even hated him. But not this Newt. This Newt is looking at Hermann like he still trusts him. Like they're still friends, and Hermann wants to hold onto that feeling more than anything right now. Even if he knows it's only temporary.

When the others finally return, it isn't with a security guard, but a pilot. Hermann looks at them questioningly.

"This is Captain Hansen," Tendo introduces him. "He's got some medical training."

"I'm off-duty, so you can call me Herc," he says, sitting down opposite Newt to examine him.

Newt tilts his head. "Hey, you sound familiar..."

"He was our pilot on the way from Seattle," Raleigh says.

"Small world," Newt comments. Hermann resists the urge to tell him that it's likely that everyone who was on their flight is still at the airport.

"Physically, he seems okay," Herc says after a few minutes. "He ought to get his memory back eventually, just give him some time, and some space to figure things out. I'd also suggest looking for things that might help jog his memory."

"Thank you," Hermann says.

"No problem. I'll probably be hanging around here for a while, if you need me."

After thanking him once more, they grab a couple of luggage carts, and decide to walk around the airport, in the hopes that they'll come across something to help Newt remember who he is.

A few shops are open, and Newt browses the souvenirs, finding some MIT-themed ones that seem vaguely familiar. Hermann's never been to Boston before, so he can't tell which of the other landmarks that the adorn various t-shirts and mugs Newt might find meaningful, but it's a start, at least.

Everyone else gets into it, too, holding up different souvenirs and waiting for Newt's reaction—keychains, sweatshirts, snow globes—almost like a game.

"What about this?" Mako asks, showing him a baseball cap with a red 'B' in the middle. Newt squints at it for a few second.

"Nah, nothing. I guess I'm a sports person."

Alison picks up a shot glass with an image of the Boston skyline on it. "Oh, cute. I think I might get this for my brother, actually. He collects these things."

"Hey, Newt," Raleigh says, "I think I found one of your alien sea creatures." He holds up a stuffed lobster with huge, cartoonish eyes. Newt grins.

"Okay, familiar or not, that little guy is definitely coming home with me." He pauses, then pats his pockets. "If I can find my wallet."

Hermann's about to offer to buy it for him, but Newt fishes out his wallet first. Opening it, he stares down at the photo ID inside, suddenly quiet.

"Oh. That's me, isn't it?"

It only just occurs to Hermann that Newt hasn't even looked in a mirror this entire time. What a strange sensation it must be, he thinks, to not know anything about yourself, not even your own appearance. Hermann glances down at the photograph. It looks to be a couple of years old, and states Newt's name, his date of birth, his address—all important information, of course, but nothing that really tells him who that person really is.

Clearing his throat, Newt brings the stuffed lobster over to the cashier to pay for it. Alison and Raleigh get in line behind him, with souvenirs of their own, while Mako and Tendo push the luggage carts back out of the store.

"You know, you don't all need to stay with us, if you'd rather—" Hermann begins, but Tendo cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

"No worries, brother. We want to help. Besides," he adds with a wink, "it isn't like there's much else to do anyway."

"I suppose not," Hermann agrees. "But thank you all the same. I appreciate it, and I'm sure that Newton does as well."

"I like him very much," Mako states. "He seems like a good person."

"He is," Hermann says. "Brilliant, too, and absolutely infuriating at times, but a good person."

Once the souvenirs have been purchased, the others rejoin them, and they continue on through the airport.

Further down near the next gate is a display of decorations for various winter holidays (well-meaning, Hermann is sure, if a little on the corny side). There's also another waiting area, which Hermann is all too grateful for—he could use a rest after walking for so long. Leaning his cane against the seat, he sits down with a sigh of relief.

Beside from the display, and across the waiting area, is a piano, which catches Newt's eye.

He sits down at the piano, and starts to plunk away at the keys, tentatively at first, then more confidently. It takes Hermann a moment to recognize the melody—Let It Snow.

"Nooo," Alison protests, "we want it to _stop_ snowing."

There's a pause. Then Newt starts playing another song. This time, it's Winter Wonderland. Tendo bursts out laughing, while Alison rolls her eyes.

"Okay," she relents, "I'll allow it."

Tendo turns and offers her his hand. Smiling, she takes it, and they start to slow dance. Mako and Raleigh stop what they're doing and watch them for a bit. Then she tilts her head toward the couple, and raises a questioning brow. Raleigh grins, and, joining hands, they begin to dance as well. For two people who aren't well acquainted, they seem to click instantly—it takes a few seconds for them to move in sync with each other, but when they do, they make it look as if they've been dancing together for years, to the point where everyone stops to watch them.

"They're something, huh?"

Hermann looks up to see Herc, cup of coffee in hand. He takes a seat beside Hermann, and watches the performance.

"Indeed," Hermann agrees, smiling softly.

"It's a rare thing, finding that special someone. When you do, you hold on to them," Herc adds wistfully. "Because you never know how long it'll last."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Hermann says. "Did you lose someone?"

"Not quite," he answers. "Though it may just be a matter of time. This job... it has its perks, but it's not always easy. End up spending a lot of time away from home, you know? Angie and I have been together for twenty-two years, but I don't see her or my boy for months at a time. It's the kind of thing that tends to put a strain on a marriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose you won't be home for the holidays, then?"

Herc snorts. "Unlikely. It's the busiest time of the year, travel-wise. If I'm lucky, maybe we'll have a dinner at the crash pad I'm renting here with some other pilots. Guess it'll depend on the weather, too. For now, I'm on standby just like the rest of you. Anyway," he clears his throat, and nods toward Newt. "Enough about me, what about you? Got anybody special in your life?"

Hermann splutters. "I... we... we aren't together. We only just recently met in person."

"Huh. Could've fooled me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you definitely act familiar. Plus, the way you look at him..."

Hermann's face flushes. He's certainly entertained the thought, over the years. On paper, they absolutely made sense together. In person had turned out to be another story, entirely.

"We're merely colleagues, that's all."

Herc shrugs. "If you say so."

The last few notes of the song fade into the air, and there's a small smattering of applause, both for Newt and the two pairs of dancers. They all take a small bow, before heading back over, except for Newt, who stands ands hangs around by the piano, looking lost in thought.

Hermann turns to face Herc. "I—"

"It's okay," he smiles knowingly. "Go."

Rising, Hermann goes over to Newt. "You remember how to play."

"Yeah," Newt says, pulled out of his reverie. He looks surprised to see Hermann all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he says again. He shoves his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "It just feels kind of weird that I can remember a whole song, but not years of my life."

"The rest will follow," Hermann assures him. Newt smiles gratefully.

"Thanks, I hope so."

"Perhaps you just need the right prompt," he says, pointing out the display on the opposite wall.

Newt walks over to the decorations, studying them, and stops in front of a menorah "I... I remember this. Lighting it with my dad and uncle as a kid." His brow furrows. "When I was really little, I used to wonder if my mom was out there somewhere, lighting one too, and thinking about me..."

"You never told me that," Hermann says quietly. Newt had very rarely mentioned his mother in his letters, and what details he'd shared were scarce.

Newt shrugs. "Guess there wasn't much to say."

"At least you do remember her."

"Only a little. Everything is just... bits and pieces right now, kinda like a puzzle but I can't see the whole picture yet. My family, being in school, stuff like that. Still, I feel like... like I'm still missing something big. Something _important_." He turns back to Hermann. "You've known me for a long time, right? Any idea what it could be?"

"No, I... I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

Hermann smiles thinly, and tries to ignore the painful twisting in his chest.

Newt stares down at the menu in front of him, trying to remember what he likes to eat.

Of the restaurants still open, they'd settled for a cute little bar and grill place. The trouble is, he doesn't know what he should order. Is he a burger guy? Is he vegan? Does he drink?

Hermann, seated at the other end of the table, apparently senses his distress and mouths 'vegetarian' to him. Newt shoots him a thumbs up, and chooses a veggie burger along with some cheese fries.

Sitting next to him, Mako watches the exchange, then leans in closer. "He really seems to care about you, you know."

"Maybe," Newt says. "I just wish I could remember more. Every time I press him for details, he gets kind of weird, like... I dunno, like he wants to avoid the question."

"You should keep trying. Talk to him."

"What about you?"

Mako blinks in confusion. "What about me?"

He nods toward Raleigh. "You need a partner, seems like he does, too. And you two were great together earlier. You should go for it."

"Yeah," Tendo agrees. "Yeah, you're right."

Newt doesn't point out that, technically, he was talking to Mako, but he's glad to be told that he's right. That definitely feels good. Then Tendo gets up out of his seat, walks over to where Alison is sitting, and drops down on one knee.

"Oh, my God," Newt whispers.

"Oh, my God," Alison says.

"I was going to wait until after meeting your folks," Tendo begins, "but that's so old-fashioned. And if this day has taught us anything, it's that we never know what's going to happen. Life moves fast, and I don't want to spend the rest of mine without you. Alison Witcoski, will you marry me?"

Alison grins, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Tendo... of course I will!"

Tendo reaches into his pocket, pulls out a ring, and slides it onto Alison's finger. A cheer rises up from the table, and they order a round of drinks to celebrate.

Newt's happy for them, really happy, and finds himself hoping that he has that kind of love in his life someday, too. Or maybe he already does, but he just doesn't remember yet. His gaze meets Hermann's across the table, and they exchange a smile. Newt feels his heart leap, and his cheeks flush, and he quickly looks away.

After dinner, they head back to 'their' gate, ready to the crash for the night. Even though it's only seven o'clock, they're all pretty exhausted. It definitely looks like they'll be there overnight anyway, so they might as well get comfortable.

Hermann ends up slumped in one of the chairs, and it isn't long before he's fast asleep. Newt sits across from him, just watching. He might not remember him very well, but he likes him. A lot. He's smart, and kind, and he wants to help Newt. And, honestly, he's pretty attractive, too. For a minute, Newt wonders if they were ever an item, and that's why Hermann's been so hesitant about giving him too many details... nah, that's probably just wishful thinking on Newt's part. He takes the parka, discarded on the seat beside him, and drapes it over Hermann, careful not to disturb his sleep.

The others are spread out around the gate—Herc is beside the counter, chatting with one of the airport employees, Mako and Raleigh are over in the corner and talking animatedly (he's hanging off her every word, and looks at her like she hung the moon and stars. It's incredibly cute), while Tendo and Alison sit huddled together, taking selfies and showing off her ring.

His phone. Why didn't he think of that before?

Newt pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket. The screen is cracked from when he fell, but other than that, it appears to be working. He taps it a few times—apparently he doesn't lock his phone and doesn't need to worry about remembering a password—and finds the camera roll. After a few moments of scrolling through the pictures, he smiles down at one. "Dad."

Of course. How could Newt have forgotten him? Well, there was the whole amnesia thing, but... still.

Scrolling back up, he finds a few videos, and plays the most recent one. He recognizes himself, and then Hermann, and realizes this must have been taken at the conference.

About five minutes into the video, the smile vanishes from his face.

Hermann sits up, feeling a little groggy. He must have fallen asleep for a bit. As he sits up straighter, he finds that his parka is laying over him like a blanket. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he removes the coat, and looks up to see Newt standing by the window, looking troubled. Hermann gets up and goes over to him.

"What's the matter?"

Newt turns to face him, and just from his expression, Hermann feels that he knows what it is before Newt even says anything.

"There, uh... there was video on my phone. From the conference. I must've asked one of the students or moderators to take it. Wanted to be able to show it to my dad later," he adds ruefully.

"You remember," Hermann states, his voice flat. He braces himself for what must be coming.

"Not everything, but... enough." Newt says. "I do remember crying for, like, half an hour back in my hotel room after."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would take it so personally," Hermann insists. "It was a criticism of your work, not a criticism of _you_."

Newt shrugs. "Guess I'm better at dishing out that sort of thing than taking it."

"Newton—"

"Look, it's late and I'm really tired. Can we just drop it and, I don't know... call a holiday truce or something?"

"Alright..."

Hermann had expected a fight, so this takes him by surprise. Honestly, he almost wishes that Newt argue with him anyway, because at least Hermann would know what to do with that. Unsure of what else to say, he stands awkwardly, until Tendo's voice breaks the silence.

"Hey, looks like the snow's finally stopped!"

Everyone looks out the window—even though it's dark out, it's easy to see that the storm is indeed over.

"Perfect timing," Newt says. "I remember the way to my dad's house. Now we just need a ride."

"Grab your things," Herc announces. "I'll drive you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I've got a pickup truck, so there's plenty of room. And I'm officially off until tomorrow, so whoever needs to catch their flight, I can bring you back here."

Hermann goes back to get his luggage, and when he turns around, Newt is already gone.

They pile into the truck, Newt making it a point to sit as far away from Hermann as he possibly can. He ends up in the front cab with Herc, so he can give him directions. Hermann sits in the back cab with Tendo and Alison, while Mako and Raleigh volunteer to sit in the cargo bed, along with all of the luggage. Newt would join them out there, if he could.

He's angry, and he's hurt, but... it feels like there's still something missing. Something important, that's just out of reach. The letters, the feeling he had each time he received a new one, eagerly reading it and immediately sitting down to write his reply. Critiquing each others's work, sure, but in a way that was actually constructive and helpful. Late night—or early morning, because time zones are a thing—calls. That excited, fluttering feeling in his stomach each time he so much as thought about Hermann.

Oh.

Newt's in love with him.

The revelation should make him feel better, but in retrospect makes the fiasco at the conference so much worse, and so much more humiliating.

At the same time, Hermann had been so _nice_ to him back at the airport, after Newt had lost his memory. If he didn't care, then why would he do that? And before he'd fully woken up, Newt could have sworn that he'd felt someone squeezing his hand... The whole thing is just so confusing, and Newt's heart hurts almost as much as his head had earlier. He just wants to go home.

Luckily, it's only about an hour to his dad's place, even post snow storm. Looks like the roads were all cleared out quickly too, so it's pretty smooth driving. He can hear the others play some kind of road trip game until they get there (Hermann seems to join in only halfheartedly), but Newt's not really in the mood, only speaking up to tell Herc where to go.

Once they get to Newt's old neighborhood, he starts to recognize the houses, with their holiday decorations out, the park a few blocks from where he went to elementary school, the community center. It's all coming back to him, now, all the little pieces and experiences that make him _Newt_.

He instructs Herc to turn after the next block, then drive all the way down. The truck pulls up in front of a house at the end of the street, and Newt jumps out once they've stopped. Staring up at the house where he grew up, more and more of his memories start to rush back. He rings the doorbell, and it only takes a few seconds before the door opens to reveal Jacob Geiszler.

"Dad!" Newt throws his arms around him, overly emotional.

"Newt! You're home early," his dad says. "How was your conference?"

Newt pulls back, and swipes at his face, sniffling a little. "It was, uh... it was fine."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Newt smiles. "I'm just really happy to see you. I missed you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Newt sees Hermann hanging back, looking guilty. It's enough to make Newt feel bad, too.

"Aw, kiddo. I missed you, too."

Newt gestures behind him. "I brought some friends, if that's okay."

"Of course! Any friends of yours are always welcome." He looks past Newt to the small group gathered outside. "You're all free to stay for as long as you need."

"Is that Newt?" another voice calls from inside the house.

"Uncle Illia!" Newt greets him, stomping the snow off his boots, and following the sound of his voice into the living room. Illia stands up from his recliner, and embraces his nephew.

Everyone else follows Jacob into the house, glad to be back inside where it's nice and warm. He instructs them to leave their bags for the moment, and go sit by the fireplace while he makes some hot cocoa for everyone. Herc excuses himself, saying something about having to make a phone call back home.

Hermann continues to linger in the hallway, and reaches out to catch Newt's jacket sleeve as he passes by.

"Newton," he says, pulling him aside. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Outside, if you wouldn't mind."

"Really, after all that you want to go back out there?"

"I..."

"Relax, I'm teasing." Newt pulls open the door, and they step outside onto the patio. It's started to snow again, but so lightly that it looks more as if the snowflakes are drifting through the air rather than falling.

"There's something I've been trying to figure out." Hermann hesitates. "After we landed, why... why did you stay at the airport? You were so close to home, surely you could have found some way to get there before all the transportation was gone."

"You noticed that, huh?" Newt says. He shuffles his feet, nudging the snow around with his boots. "Even though we were, you know, not exactly on the best of terms, I guess I... I just didn't want you to be stuck there all alone."

"Oh..." Hermann says, looking both touched and sad. "I want to apologize again. Both for not being honest with you, and for what I said at the conference. I truly didn't expect you to react that way. We've criticized each other's work regularly in our correspondence, and I didn't think this would be any different. It's always pushed us to be better, or at least, it has for me."

Newt feels a surge of frustration—Hermann still doesn't get it.

"It was different because there were other people around! Why," Newt scoffs, "did you think it was our 'love language' or something?"

Hermann is silent, and Newt pauses.

"Wait, _did_ you?"

Hermann fiddles with his cane, not meeting Newt's eyes. "I didn't exactly have very good examples growing up, when it came to showing affection..."

Newt runs a hand through his hair, brushing some snow out of it, and feeling his anger deflate at Hermann's response. Maybe he had overreacted just a bit. Back at the airport, it had been nice, in a way, being able to just act as if that fight at the conference never happened. It was like getting a small glimpse into some alternate universe, where they had met and gotten along perfectly well. He can understand why Hermann hadn't wanted to tell him about it.

"Look," Newt sighs, "I'm sorry, too. I know I didn't exactly make things easy for you, either. I mean, it definitely hurt but after that happened today, I think," he licks his lips, "no, I _know_ that regardless of that, my life is better with you in it. I hope that we can go back to being friends, at least."

"No, I don't think so."

Hermann's words bring Newt up short. "What?"

"That is to say, I... I don't think I'll be satisfied to merely be friends again. I want more than that." Hermann's expression turns rueful. "I suppose I just didn't realize what I had, until I almost lost it."

"Wait a second. Maybe it's because I hit my head, but what... what are you saying, exactly?"

"Newton, I adore you."

"Oh." Newt blinks—Hermann's really taking him on an emotional rollercoaster today—and his heart speeds up. "I... me too. I mean. I love you, Hermann. I always have. That's part of why I was so upset when..." he breaks off, shaking his head. "You know what, let's just forget about the conference and start over."

Hermann's anxious expression melts into one of relief. "I would be fine with that."

Newt takes a tentative step closer. "Hey, so I know that everyone's leaving tomorrow, but I was wondering if, uh, if you would maybe want to... stick around a little longer?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Wait, no," Newt says, remembering what Hermann had said earlier. "Your family's expecting you, aren't they?"

Hermann laughs. "If you've got your memory back, then you know that my relationship with them is strained, at best. I doubt they'd mind."

"Really?" Newt asks. "You'll spend the holidays with me?"

"Newton," Hermann says, smiling and taking his hands in his. " _Newt_. Nothing would make me happier."

He leans forward, slowly enough for Newt to pull back if he wants. Instead, Newt meets him halfway, then meets his lips, the kiss as gentle as the snow falling around them, and warming them both in the cool December air.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that for 2020. Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @chalkstardust and twitter @kaijublueberry


End file.
